1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oil-level detection circuits and more particularly to those employing means for actuating a valve in an outlet tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While prior art oil-level detection devices exist, such devices are extremely complicated in design requiring numerous expensive components.